


Always At My Side

by Tentaculiferous



Series: Prowl x Jazz 11th Anniversary Challenge [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Dictated Fic, Fate & Destiny, Good and Evil, M/M, Sins, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: In this world, some mechs have angels or devils on their shoulders, tempting them to wickedness or steering them on the path of righteousness. Some have both.Prowl just has one very devilish angel: Jazz.





	Always At My Side

"Aren't conscience angels supposed to encourage good behavior?" Prowl muttered. 

"I am." Jazz said. 

Prowl gritted his teeth. 

There was no such thing as privacy from your shoulder angel or your shoulder devil. But Prowl had no devil. 

"Are you sure you're not my shoulder devil?" Prowl asked. 

Jazz smiled, and didn't answer the question. This mech did not need a shoulder devil to tempt him to do evil. Left alone, he would be responsible for the death of millions. Jazz was there to make sure that didn't happen. And it was true he was not a traditional shoulder angel, steering mechs away from pleasurable temptations and self-indulgent behavior. 

No, his assignment was a workaholic mech, who gave into nothing other than his desire to shape the world. Control and wrath were his only temptations, pridefulness and coldness his only sins. In that he was  much like one of the other top-priority assignments, Megatron. Jazz was glad he didn't have that one. At least this icy, pretty little doorwinger tried to be a good mech, believed that he was doing the right thing for all. Then again maybe Megatron was the same way. Jazz had never delved deep in the miner's psyche. He was Soundwave's problem. 

His problem was steering this Praxian enforcer from his path to self-righteous evil. One little fun step at a time.

It was just a bit of high-grade. One mug, a drink after a hard day's work. Why was that so easy for Prowl to resist? "Come on mech, try a little." Jazz winked.

Prowl steadfastly ignored him, and continued typing into his console. "It could be useful to build bonds with your co-workers. Relationships can be useful things." Jazz said, appealing to Prowl's logic. 

"No thanks," Prowl said. "I have analyzed the usefulness of that particular co-worker, and he is of none." 

Jazz whistled. "That's cold as ice Prowl. Besides, you can't know everything. Mechs can have hidden depths. Maybe he'll come in handy." Prowl paused in his work for a moment. "Nothing that could be gained from him is worth any effort put in." Prowl said. 

Jazz sighed. He had his work cut out for him. But he was not going to give up. That was why one reason why he had been chosen for this particular job, his persistence. If he could not appeal to Prowl's weaknesses, if he could not appeal to Prowl's logic, he could always appeal to Prowl's temper... He would simply nag him until eventually he was so tired of listening to Jazz's cajoling, so irritated at the distraction, that it would make more sense to give in.  Make it make more sense to have the high grade, and then return to his work, then to try to work while Jazz pestered him. Jazz got to work, putting on his most annoying wheedling voice...

* * *

Jazz might have overdone the nonstop pestering a bit. Might have danced and jumped a bit too hard and vigorously, across that sturdy shoulder tire. This assignment was generally cold but sometimes flared white-hot.

The energon ale was cold, downright frosty as it slid down Prowl's throat. But his temper still burned hot, his rage simmering as he listened to Bumper yammer on about the front desk receptionist's upcoming bonding ceremony. How inane. But logically, Prowl knew he should have gave in and came to the stupid waste of time earlier. Got it over with and got Jazz off his back, since he had predicted with 100% certainty the angelmech wouldn't shut up. 

As it was, it wasn't until he flung his desk at the wall, completely destroying his console, that he stormed out of his office and told Bumper he would be happy to go out for a drink, stat. Anything to shut his shoulder angel the hell up. 

Prowl regretted the loss of his console. The data was recoverable, but the Chief was going to give him so much slag over it needing to be replaced again.  
The Chief swore that half the department budget was spent on replacing the inanimate victims of Prowl's rage.   

Prowl was familiar with the budget, and no matter how many desks he trashed, how many consoles he smashed the screens of, how many doors he kicked out (that was only once), it was an infinitesimally small percentage of the department budget.

'Are you happy now?' Prowl seethed, looking at the tiny little black and white angel mech sitting on his shoulder. 

"Yep." The angel said, shooting him a smile that was so radiant it put the sun to shame. Prowl just seethed some more. 

Jazz looked at him with fondness. Jazz wasn't trying to lead Prowl to drunkenness, alcoholism, or to any kind of sin. Despite what some of his colleagues and his angry assignment said, he was not more devil than angel.

No, he just wanted his assignment to maybe lighten up a little. Maybe make a connection with a living breathing mech, so that he could see the people around him as something more than numbers, something more than a definition from a book, or a case study. This was a mech that needed to learn how to relate to people. Needed to learn how to care about people. The consequences for his spark, for all of Cybertron, were dire if he did not.

"You are the most irritating being in this universe. And you are definitely a devil." Prowl said. Jazz just laughed.

 

"No use returning to your office now, with your console wrecked." Jazz said. That gave Jazz infinite pleasure. How nice of Prowl to do so much of Jazz's work for him! 

"So what wicked fun thing do you want to do next? There's a club two blocks down with some gorgeous dancers. Bumper'd probably appreciate 'em. Who knows? You might too!"Jazz said. 

Prowl slapped his shoulder, the metal clanging loudly. It phased right through Jazz, who was invisible to all but Prowl. But it was a recognizable gesture to all who had a shoulder angel or shoulder devil. Bumper paused in his prattle and laughed.    

"Is it a devil or an angel giving you slag?" Bumper said, curiousity lighting up his optics. Little was known about his aloof black and white coworker, and no one knew if the mech had a shoulder conscience or a tempter. 

"Both." Prowl said wryly.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag says, this fic was dictated rather than written. I've decided to start making note of this because:
> 
> 1\. I don't want people thinking I'm ignoring WIPs to work on other things. I usually can't dictate for long works because it's too frustrating. I only dictate when my health is too bad for me to sit at a computer and write. 
> 
> 2\. I feel like the dictated fics often go in very different directions and have a different style than they would if I had typed them.


End file.
